Stranded: Revised Version
by BeyondTheClouds
Summary: Left with HIM, Haruhi tries to find a way to survive the hardships of life. It doesn't end well, especailly if your alone on an island with the S&M King. Oh Joy. TamakixHaruhi Now rewritten and improved.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's chapter One of the revised stranded version! I know it's short, but I wanted to not stress myself out and make it better by going with the flow of things, y'know? Next chapter will defintely be over 1,000 words! My average, hopefully, is to be between 1,00 and 1,500 words, not including the Authors note! Thank you to everyone who followed the original Stranded, I love you guys so much! :)**

**Disclaimer for EVERYTHING: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Stranded: Revised Version**

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day in the life of Haruhi Fujioka. She was idly wandering around her small apartment, cleaning things as she went. When she heard a knock on the door, she smiled to herself- thinking it was the sushi she'd ordered. Grabbing some change- she made her way to the door.

There stood Tamaki, smiling brightly and jumping up and down. "Haruhi! It's so good to see you! I have something extremely important to tell you!"

It's to bad the door slammed in his pretty little face.

Returning her change to it's original spot, Haruhi continued sweeping the tiles in her small kitchen, humming a tune her mother used to sing to her.

"Haruhi! Open the door! It's important!" She heard screaming from her window. She paused, turned, and saw the twins standing with their mouths open and faces pressed against the window... drooling. She winced. That was beyond disgusting.

Debating whether or not she should ignore them and continue her work, or to open the door and save her windows, Haruhi continued to stare.

"Well?" The twins said at once.

Mentally kicking herself for what she was about to do, she set her broom down and opened the door slightly. Taking this as a time to explore her small living space, the twins slammed the door open, taking a look around.

"Wow! Look at how dull the craftsmenship is!"

"Hikaru, looky here! Is this a sink?"

"Amazing! Hey, what's this?"

"Ohhh! I wanna see!"

Irritation was clear on the commoner girl's features, and she was just about ready to punch the twins before Tamaki stepped in.

"Hey, you dumbo's!" He growled, grabbing them by their collars. "We didn't come here to judge Haruhi on her living conditions! That isn't any of our business!"

Thank you Tamaki!

"We came here to be the savior in Haruhi's life, and tell her of the wonderfull birthday plans we have for Kyoya! It's obvious she would never be able to afford them herself, so we must tell her with utmost sympathy!"

Screw you Tamaki!

The anger quickly fading from her features, she sighed and made her way past the bickering host clubs and to her futon. It was four o'clock, and she'd been up since five cleaning...

Just as she was about to lay down, she heard squeeling and felt someone grab her wrist. "Come on, Haruhi! We have to go now! The twins have brought along a few dresses for you, and their currently going through your clothes to get some more! We're going on a cruz!" Tamaki rejoiced, running out of the apartment and dragging her with him.

She struggled to keep up with his long strides, and screamed when she was suddenly tossed in a limo.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny shouted way to loudly, changing his seat to sit next to her. "Are you excited?"

"Excited? Excited for what?" She asked, breathless. The slamming of a trunk was heard, and shortly after Tamaki and the twins were climbing into the car.

"Well, it's Kyoya's seventeenth birthday tommarow, and we decided to have his birthday on a cruz ship! We'll be sailing from southern Japan to the coasts of Australia!" Tamaki was jumping with excitement.

"Austrailia? But I don't have a passport!" Haruhi exaggerrated. Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Relax. We aren't getting off the boat. Besides," He smirked. "If you do this, I take 20,000 off your debt."

"And! And, you can watch the dolphins jump in the bluest water you've ever seen!" Kaoru gushed.

Haruhi smiled. She would have so much of her debt taken off, she'd be able to go for free, and what could hurt about seeing some dolphins?

Nothing at all.

"Thanks, guys." She smiled happily, causing the rest of the hosts to blush and turn away.

* * *

><p>Once at the boarding dock, Haruhi gasped at how <em>huge <em>Tamaki's private cruz ship was. When she asked about it, he shrugged, smiled, and said, "It's my family's. Not mine." Quickly grabbing her baggage, only to be stopped by one of the workers, she made her way up the fall out stairs and onto the ship. Everything was so fancy!

She could hear the sizzle of things being cooked in the kitchen, and she couldn't help but be drawn to it. Kind of like Remmy from Ratatoulle. She marveled at the chef's handywork, tossing foods in the air and mixing random ingredients with post haste.

"Like it?" She heard Tamaki say from behind her. Haruhi quickly nodded, and continued to stare. Tamaki chuckled, and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you where your going to be staying." He said as they made their way through a hallway.

The blare of the ships horn caught Haruhi off gaurd, and she screamed, clutching to Tamaki.

"Awww, your so adorable!" He gushed, opening the door to a very elegant room.

"Huh? Am I staying in here?" She asked, eyeing the king sized bed. Tamaki grinned and nodded. When there was a cough from behind, the duo turned to see the captain of the ship.

"Excuse me, Mr. Souh, but it appears there's a storm coming in about halfway through our journey. We are more than likely going to have to change course and arrive a day late, but it's better safe than sorry." And with that, the fifty year old man turned and left towards the front of the cruz.

"Huh, a storm." Tamaki pondered. Haruhi frowned.

"Um, I'm going to change..." She said after her luggage caught her eye. Tamaki looked down, blusing when he realized they were still holding hands, and turned to leave.

Once she was alone, Haruhi kicked her shoes off, and flopped down on the big bed. Curling into herself, she muttered, "No storms..." Before falling into a deep sleep.

**...**

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? I love peoples opinions! It deeply matters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooo... here's this thing. I've been grounded, and starting tommarow, computer access is off limits to me. WHICH SUCKS. But I still have my iPod to keep in touch with all you people who I've subcribed to and stories and whatnot, but other than reviews, I won't be posting anything. I'm really sorry, but I'm a sarcastic bitchy pants who can't keep her mouth shut around her parents. But, they also spoil me, so I could be back on in a week or two. :/**

**Thanks to everyone who will still stick with it! I hate posting these kinda notes on my stories, because their a real pain in the ass.**

**Sorry for being a buttmuncher- I'll be back when I can! **

**:(**

**~BeyondTheClouds**


	3. Chapter 3

**Everyone... You are all amazing. I haven't been updating as much, and frankly, the chapters have been sucking ass, yet most of you are still sticking with it. I love you all for putting up with my terrible updates, and I desperately hope that you are still keeping with me and Stranded! Really, it means a lot! :3**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Stranded: Revised Version**

**Chapter Two**

Haruhi awoke to a furious knocking on her cabin door. Still half asleep, the young teenager groaned, rolled over in her bed, and curled further into herself. "Go away, 'M trying to sleep..." She muttered, shivering. Why was it so cold?

"Haruhi! Wake up! We need to get out of here!" She heard Hikaru's frantic voice.

"Haruhi, please, open the door!" Kaoru shouted, banging once more on the steel frame blocking the twins entrance to Haruhi.

Sighing, Haruhi rolled out of bed, only to be knocked into the wall a few feet away. Screaming, she clung to it. She heard the horn of the ship flaring, the furious ocean waves knocking the ship to and fro like a toy in a child's bath tub. She desperately wanted to run to the door, to where the twins promised safety, but she couldn't. She was frightened.

Then the lightning struck.

Glancing out the window, she saw the yellow flashes of light illuminating the black clouds that swarmed the once soft, peaceful, blue sky. Out of the corners of her mind, she was amazed at how, if something were floating in the clouds, their shadow would stand out like shadow puppets on a wall. It was as beautiful as it was deathly.

She was in a trance. The waves crashing down, the lightning flashing it's brilliance, heck, she could _smell _the harsh winds battering anything and everything in it's path away.

"Haruhi! Open the door!" Tamaki's voice managed to sound above the chaos. Blinking, she turned her head slowly towards the door.

Within moments, another powerful wave crashed on her side of the large ship, sending her crashing into the opposing wall. Her head ached from the impact, but not nearly as much as when the table side lamp collided with her leg, causing a huge gash to imedeatly form.

Whimpering in pain, she watched as the crimson liquid flowed freely from her leg. With trembling fingers, she brushed them against her deep gash.

And then everything went black.

**...**

"Ryu, try and turn the ship around! We're about the enter a whirpool!"

"Kazeko, Get these kids to safety, we have to protect them!"

Everything was in a blur. Nothing made sense. There were screams of terror from inexperienced sailors, and shouts of anger and command from those who were well educated, and probably had their fair share of storms. Though it didn't matter to the young, teenage girl sitrring restlessly in unknown arms.

"W-Where am I...?" Haruhi muttered, trying to lift her eyelids only to snap them shut due to the imense amount of rainfall pouring down on them.

She heard someone shout from beside her, and she faintly recognized the voice as Kyoya's.

"Tamaki! The captain says there'll be helicopters flying in to take us out of here! We have to go!" The raven haired host member shouted, his glasses long gone from the constant wind.

Looking up through squinted eyes, she saw Tamaki nod, and clutch tighter at the bundle that was Haruhi in his arms. "We're going to be okay," He mouthed with a smile.

Dispite the chaos, he was still able to smile.

"Tamaki..." Haruhi was able to say more, but a wave tumbled over the side of the ship, knocking them down with little effort.

Haruhi struggled to stand up, wincing visibley at a deep pain in her leg. She set it aside, survival insticts kicking in as she thrashed about for anything to grab hold of. Her handcame in contact with what felt like another, and she was hoisted above someone's large shoulders.

"Good job, Takashi! We need to go- look! There's the helicopter!" Haruhi sighed as she heard the words from the young blond host club members mouth- promising safety, and probably something warm and dry from this salty, wet, cold ocean water.

"Haurhi!" She was passed to someone else's arms, and she leaned into the touch, to tired to do anything about it.

"Tamaki..." She whispered, voice rough and scratchy with the Pacific's water.

"I'm here." The two words gave Haruhi a strange sense a comfort. A comfort... She liked.

Withing moments, the overwhelming pain of the gash ripped through her body, and sobs erupted from her. Faintly, she remembered reading that, in the midst of battle, a shoulder could have a gun wound in both his legs, and still be able to run faster than any other man without feeling a thing. Something about the body needing to get to safety first, before it took to healing itself...

"We'll have to get her leg cleaned when we get to Australia!" Hikaru shouted, stepping to Haruhi and Tamaki's side to somewhat block the wind.

Once on the helicopter, Haruhi clung to Tamaki, the sobs still emmited from her throat.

"Shhh, shhh... Your okay... Everything's fine..." Tmaki soothed, drawing circles on her back.

She heard the helicopter slowly taking off, trying to stay as far away from the black, deathly waters without coming close to the ferocious lightning above. They were sandwiched, with the wind ever present.

"This was a stupid idea..." Kaoru muttered, sulking and leaning into his older twin for support.

"It was not... Just, the storm was unexpected." Hikaru tried to cheer his brother up with an odd chuckle, though everyone could tell it was forced.

The hosts were terrified, and there was no need to hide it.

A particularly rough wind pushed the helicopter sideays, causing doorless opening to become a death trap.

Screaming, Haruhi clung to anything she could grasp as the opening came closer and closer- and she was left dangling amidst the rapid waters.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, grasping her arm with both hands, worry forever sketched on his princely features. "Hold on!"

"Thanks for the hint!" Haurhi managed the say, letting the tears freely fall.

She hadn't cried this much since her mother died.

"I've got you-" Tamaki was cut off as the engine of the helicopter rumbled, causing the blond to fall head first into the waters.

With whatever strength he had left, he reached out for the terrified girl, wanting to at least hold her in his arms before he faced the unknown waters.

_All he could see was water and darkness. His head was racing and his lungs were on fire. He splashed around, desperate for air. He called out to her, wanting to hear her and her only voice before the darkness swelled over him. But he was already beneath the surface, and he let the darkness swallow him._

_"Haruhi."_

**...**

**OH MY GOODNESS THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

**Wow, I'm so proud of myself! :D**

**Please please please don't hate me for not updating! DX**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Uploading next chappie! :3 I adore all of you who are getting back with Stranded, and to make it less boring, I'm including a different plot! Just so it isn't the same as the original. XD**

**I don't like asking for reviews butt... Hint Hint. XD**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Chapter Three **

All was calm on the peaceful, undiscovered tropical island. Not a hair nor bird was out of place, everything was as it should be. The wind rustling the fertile, green leaves. The cerulean blue ocean creating small waves in an attempt to climb onto land, before they are swept back into the large body of water.

However, on this peaceful day, something was amiss at the other end of the island...

As the waves spalshed around the colorful reefs surrounding the sparkling sand, a shirt was caught on some of the coral. But that shirt... Had a person in it. Tamaki coughed up sea water as he was roughly awakened by his head banging against some rocks.

Groaning, he reached for his throbbing head with one hand, while wiping the water off his face and out of his eyes with the other. He glanced around.

Where was he?

What was he doing here?

Had he always been here?

He didn't know, all he did know, however, was to get out of the water and onto land. And so he did.

With achey muscles and weak bones, Tamaki crawled onto the beach, collapsing onto the burning sand with fatigue. Why was he in so much pain? He couldn't answer his internal questons, his body was weary from the ocean currents.

Allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep, he wondered why there were people in his dreams he didn't know. Dreams of people who seemed familair, but he couldn't remember... Who were they?

A little blond boy called him "Tama-Chan."

His care taker, he presumed, called him, "Tamaki" in the little times he spoke.

Same as a man with raven hair and glasses...

Two oddly identical people called him "Boss", or "Senpai" on occasions. Why?

And a little brunette girl with the largest eyes he'd ever seen, smiled and waved towards him. "Tamaki-Senpai... Welcome home..."

Home.

That was a place he'd never see again for a very, very, long time.

**...**

Hours later the blond awoke to find he was in a secluded shelter, away from the area on the beach he'd collapsed on. Blinking, Tamaki sat up, staring into the intensity of a fire a foot or two away from him. It called to him for an odd reason. What would it be like if he stuck his hand into the flames...?

"Oh, Senpai, your awake! I'm glad." He heard a voice from behind. Turning slowly, he watched the small, frail, limping girl come towards him with catious eyes. Realization struck, and he held his mouth agape. That was the girl from his dream!

"What's wrong, Tamaki-Senpai?" She asked quietly, whimpering slighlty as she kneeled down beside him in a traditional Japanese sitting attire.

Tamaki said nothing, and simply stared.

"Hmm, you have a gash on your arm." The girl stated, gentley running her fingers over the large, swollen, pink wound on his forearm. He flinched, and scooted away from her. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you... Tamaki?" She asked when he stood up abruptly.

"Tamaki, what's wrong?" She asked, panting as she herself stood. He noticed faintly that she leaned her weight on her left left, slighlt hovering her right.

"I don't..." He spoke, shivering at how the words rolled off his tounge. Speaking felt so... Weird.

"What don't you know? What? Come on, Tamaki-Senpai, spit it out!" She glared softly.

"I don't understand..."

"Hm? Oh... I'm fairly sure Kyoya-Senpai and the others are going to come and find us. We'll be fine, I promise." She smiled, and knelt near the fire; her hand rubbing as she tried to warm them.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, his voice thick with confusion.

"Yeah. Kyoya-Senpai and the other host club members are coming to get us as we speak. You know, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny-Senpai, Mori-Senpai, and Kyoya." Haruhi spoke soft and slow, eying the blond boy cautiously now.

"Who..."

"You don't remember who they are?" Haruhi asked, shocked. "Do you even remember who I am?" Shaking his head without taking his eyes off the small teen, Tamaki spoke the question on his mind.

"Who are you?"

**...**

**Just had to end it there for suspense~! ;D **

**Told you there'd be a twist! Tamaki lost his memory! What will happen now? Drama drama...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh deary, this was supposed to be up Thursday, and it's Saturday night! Bad bad Beyond... Oh my goodness! 17 Alerts, 10 favs, and 15 reviews? You guys rock! I love every single one of you! No joke, expect a christmas card from me~ XD Just kidding!**

**There's so many damn rules to this site, when you think about it? No one really follows them, but who cares. I don't. :P**

**Thanks for putting up with me once more, it warms my heart to see such. :)**

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Stranded: Revised Version**

**Chapter Four**

Taking a deep breath as she stared at Tamaki wide eyed, Haruhi averted her eyes to the fire. All was silent in the undergrowth they'd wandered in, and the silence was only broken when Tamaki let out a sigh. Said blond took a seat next to the young teen, and stared at the fire with his legs pulled up to his chest.

"Have... Have we always been here?" He asked slowly, unsure of how Haruhi would react.

"No."

"Then why are we here?"

"Because... Because of an accident. We aren't supposed to be here." Tamaki slightly noticed the girl was scooching away from him with every exchange of communication.

"Then why are we? What accident? Please, give me some deatails Miss...?" Tamaki asked, raising a brow and hinting for her to give him her name.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Were here because of an accident, or didn't you hear?" She glared. Tamaki raised his hands in defeat, chuckling slightly,

"That's agreeable. But are you perhaps..." Tamaki trailed off. Raising an eyebrow, Haruhi asked him to continue on. "Are you my... Lover?"

"What?" Haruhi shouted, standing up and backing away from him; only to wince in pain from her injured leg and fall down once more.

"A-Are we lovers? Oh my goodness, your injured! I-um, let me help!" Tamaki shouted back, standing up.

Haruhi screamed and backed away from him, trying to do so without hurting her already injured leg.

"What the hell, Tamaki? You don't just go out and say something like that! You must've hit your head pretty hard on some rocks before you washed up on the beach!" Haruhi screamed.

"Tamaki?" The blond teened stopped, staring at the girl. "Who's that?"

"I-I can't deal with this right now! I'm leaving! Goodbye!" Haruhi shouted, blushing slightly and walking off into the rain.

Little did Tamaki know, he wouldn't see her again either for a very long time.

**...**

Two days.

That's how long it had been since the storm, and the host club members were working in a non-stop silence, no one daring to speak for fear of bringing up old memories, and cutting deeper into fresh wounds.

Not even Hunny's cheerful personality could bring them out of their revere. Silence and pain, that's all they could feel. It had only been two days, but it seemed like an eternity. No one thought it would hit them this hard; but it did. They were all dangerously attatched to each other, and without even knowing it, a whole had been placed in the members hearts, and no one knew when it would be filled.

**...**

"Sweetie..." A maid of Tamaki's parents sat, trying to console the grief-strucken woman. Beautiful blonde curls lay splayed out on a pillow, the face of a heart broken mother lay curled in. "We'll find Tamaki, I promise." She attempted to soothe, whilst Tamaki's father, Yuzuru, leaned against the door frame and peering into the elegant French home.

"You don't know..." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, blinking in surprise.

Standing up, blue eyes glaring softly though ment for a harsh look, Anne-Sophie, Tamaki's mother, choked down her sobs. "You have no idea what it's like for a mother to loose her child." She spat.

The maid ws taken by surprise. Not once in all her years of serving the unofficial Mrs. Suoh, had she ever heard the gorgoeous blonde woman say something even close to harshly.

"I think that it's best to leave her alone." Yuzuru chipped in, leading the maid out of the room with a small "Sorry."

Turning to his wife, he sighed, and sat down beside her.

She clung to him, her sobs echoing in his chest.

"I-I could deal... Before when I at least knew he was alive, healthy, had friends and was having a good time in Japan but... Now... My baby, I don't know where he is..." Anne-Sophie sobbed. Yuzuru rubbed her back in an understanding manner.

"I know, honey, I know..."

**...**

**RAWR! These chapters are getting shoter and shorter, I must work on that...**

**I also might make another side story like this, though not as long. Something TamaHaru... Hmm...**

**I dunno, tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm terrible. This is just awful the way I haven't been updating. I honest to God have ni inspiration whatsoever for this fic... However, I will complete it. I MUST complete it. But if it takes me like two years to complete, so be it! I will complete it EVENTUALLY!**

**I have FIFTEEN that's 15! FIFTEEN missing assignments from ALL of my classes. :O And it's only October! Ah fucknuggets. I'm screwed over. And not in the good way- LOL!**

**I may pull an all-nighter. XD**

***SIGH***

**Please Enjoy! :)**

**...**

**Stranded: Revised Version**

**Chapter Five**

Rain.

That's all she was able to see in the thickness of the storm. And for once, she wished she wasn't alone, she wished that she was home with her father making tea and enjoying the silence, knowing that her father was and always will be there for her.

Hell, she even wished Tamaki was there. He comforted her once in a storm, why not go for twice?

It was a stupid thought to miss Tamaki. Stupider than anything she'd ever thought, and she didn't tend to think about worthless things.

Afterall, he was just acting right? He was trying to get her to smile, trying to get her to laugh and look on he bright side.

But there wasn't a brightside. Only rain, thunder, and the occasional lightning bolt that broke through the tree's leaves and allowed her to watch in horror. Lightning, she realized, was as beautiful as it was terrifying.

In an instant she realized why she was so scared of the storms. It seperated her from other people, it individualized her from the world. She didn't know how, but it did.

Another loud crash, and Haruhi threw herself on the ground, screaming. Another tree must've fallen.

It was entirely her fault. Her fault for running off, her fault for making such a big scene with Tamaki. Everything was _her fault._

A tree fell, and this time, she didn't move to let it crash on the ground instead of her body. Luckily, it wasn't a big tree otherwise it would've killed her.

Suddenly, everything went black.

**...**

_She looked up, tears in her eyes as she saw a hand. A hand? Was it Tamaki? She hoped so... She really hoped it was._

_"T-Tamaki?" She whispered. The hand reached for her, and suddenly a great weight was lifted off her. How was Tamaki able to do that?_

_She was in to big of a haze to think clearly enough. The last thing she remembered, she was lifted off the ground and enveloped in safe arms._

_Tamaki..._

**_..._**

Days later the brunnete maiden awoke to find she was in a tiki of some sorts. It bewildered her, and as she slowly started to make sense of her surrounding she felt an odd sensation in her hair.

Someone was... Combing it?

She tried to look around, but instead, fog clouded her vision. The last thing she saw was a small bowl being held to her nose, and a ginger smell assaulting her senses...

"Do you think she'll make good wife?"

"She should."

"I'm not to sure about this one... She could be dangerous. She's obviously Japanese- what if she's the daughter of a business man; a _rich _businessman?"

"She isn't. Her clothes are to ratty. Besides..." An evil aura settled in the room. "If he requests, he must have her."

"Your right, no one goes against his orders."

_No one..._

**...**

Things had settled down for the most part for the remaining host club members. No one was as shocked as they were the first few days because of the loss of their beloved friends, though shock in the moment was a best-case scenario.

Everyone was... Dead.

They shut the host club down, and made searches for the missing members throughout the Pacific and Indian Oceans. Hell, Kyoya's father even had the military coast guards from America in constant lookout for Tamaki and Haruhi. Though it was only to benifit his family, Kyoya didn't care about his fathers reasoning.

He wanted his friends safe and home.

_I'm going to start a host club and you'll all be apart of it!_

_Senpai please calm down._

_Commoners coffe? How interesting! I must try!_

_It's not that big a deal, I mean yeah money's a bit tight but we're doing okay._

_I am the Host Club's King!_

The words still burned in his mind, but they were all going to find them, and bring them home.

_Home..._

**_..._**

**So, yeah. The host club part was just to fill the unimaginable gap in the fact that I can't write long chapters. -_-'**

**But, the Haruhi part was EXTREMELY important in the plot development.**

**Can you guess what it is? ;D**

**Updates will PROBABLY be within the next month. But definitely before Christmas! XD**


End file.
